The Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication (Tokkai-Hei) No. 10-268937 discloses a rail guided vehicle system having stations each provided with a bar code so that every time a rail guided vehicle passes by the station, its position is reported to a system controller. The inventors have further improved this patent by examining prevention of jamming, avoidance of deadlocks, and the like. The inventors have thus completed the present invention.